The Recruiters
by BlackDeathButterfly13
Summary: Three alchemists join Ed and Al's quest, what problems will they face?
1. Bios

**Character Bios**

Name: Dairu Iteroshi.

Age: 18.

Gender: Male.

Looks: Black hair with brown eyes and white/tanned skin. Wears a blue kimomo and both of his legs are auto-mail.

Alchemist?: Yes.

Powers: Water Alchemy.

Military?: State Alchemist. Known as the 'Hydra Alchemist'.

Name: Yuri Kagami.

Age: 17.

Gender: Female.

Looks: Long black hair that goes to her mid-thighs, pale skin, and dark brown eyes that turn black when she's mad.

Alchemist?: Yes.

Powers: Fire Alchemy.

Military?: State Alchemist. Known as the 'Pyro Alchemist'.

Name: Akira Kagami.

Age: 15.

Gender: Female.

Looks: Waist length black hair, purple eyes, and pale skin.

Alchemist?: Yes.

Powers: Lightning Alchemy.

Military?: State Alchemist. Known as the 'Lightning Alchemist'.


	2. The Beginning: New Taveling Mates

**The Beginning: New Taveling Mates**

Dairu and Yuri sat outside the Central Military Base on the steps. It was a sunny morning, in the middle of the Spring. Yuri's head was leaning on Dairu's shoulder and her cheeks were painted a light pink. There was a calm silence, pure bliss....until Akira appeared. She smiled knowingly at them.

"Sorry to mess up your love-dovey moment, but the Colonel wants to see us." Akira stated.

"We care why?" Yuri asked bitterly. She didn't like the cocky comander to much.

Dairu stood and helped Yuri up. He began dragging Yuri to Roy's office, Akira followed behind.

"No need to get into a fight so early in the morning." Dairu said."Try to be good, for me?"

Yuri groaned at Dairu's puppy-eyes and nodded. Akira giggled and knocked on the door. They heard a 'come in' and entered quickly. Roy sat behind his desk, his normal smirk in place. Let's just say that Yuri was already annoyed. Inside the room, there was also another boy, 'Fullmetal Alchemist' Edward Elric(Ed).

"Morning." Roy greeted.

"Morning, sir." Dairu said politely.

"Morning." Yuri said dully.

"Morning, Colonel!" Akira said happily.

"I have a mission for the four of you." Roy stated.

"Wait, four?" Ed asked.

"Yes, Fullmetal. _Four_. This is the 'Hydra Alchemist' Dairu Iteroshi, the 'Pyro Alchemist' Yuri Kagami, and the 'Lightning Alchemist' Akira Kagami. This is the 'Fullmetal Alchemist' Edward Elric." Roy said."You all will be going to a town called Yuki Village. There is a rumor that there is a man who knows some information about the Philosopher's Stone."

"We have to travel with this shortie?" Yuri asked with disbelief.

"WHO ARE YA CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE HAS TO BE CAREFUL THAT AN ANT DOESN'T STEP ON HIM?!" Ed roared. The others blinked at him in surprise, besides Roy. Dairu, Yuri, and Akira all started laughing. Ed only got more steamed, but did nothing.

"Yes. You will do it. You leave this afternoon. If I were you, I would take the time to learn a little bit about each other." Roy ordered.

"You can't tell me what to d-!" Yuri's mouth was covered by Dairu's hand.

"Okay, Colonel." Akira answered."We will do our best!"

With that, they were dismissed and left the office. Yuri and Ed were both calmed once they were away from the Colonel, though Yuri was mostly by Dairu puting his arm around her shoulders. Akira, who didn't really mind Roy, stayed cheery. She looked at Ed and studied the older, though not by much, boy. His temper with the Colonel had matched her sister's, she could guess that they'd either be good friends or get annoyed with each other and kill one another. Both ways worked for her really.

Dairu sighed in content. He loved the few moments he and Yuri could be like this. They were all used to non-stop missions, so seeing each other was a real treat. How that they were sent on a quest with Ed, he was sure they could spend more time together. He was sure Yuri knew it too.

Yuri leaned a bit on Dairu while walking. She was kinda glad that Colonel Asshole(Roy) had put them together on a mission for once. She didn't really mind Ed being there and Akira wasn't going to bother her to much. Akira knew when to leave her alone and would do her best to give them space. She took notice of Akira's study of ed.

'Huh. That's so like her to sit there and do that. Bet she's planning a prank or something.' Yuri thought and looked at Dairu.'He's so sweet and cute. I love him so much. I'm glad we can finally spend some alone time together.' She blushed at the thought of kissing him.

"So, hi. It's nice to meet you Ed. You know our names, so that's pointless." Akira said thoughtfully.

"You trying to stop awkard silences?" Yuri asked amused.

"Of course. It's boring and awkward." Akira answered.

"Yeah, that's why it's called an 'awkward' silence." Dairu put it jokingly.

"Shut up." Akira said.

"There you are, brother!" said a suit of armor that jogged past them and stopped in front of Ed.

"Oh, this your older brother, kiddo?" Yuri asked. Ed got an anime vein and the armor guy shook his head.

"No, he's my older brother." the armor guys said.

"Seriously?" Dairu asked."But he's so much bigger than you."

"Why you..." Ed growled.

"Chill people. Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Akira." Akira said and pointed to Yuri and Dairu."This is my older sister: Yuri and her boyfriend: Dairu."

"Hi, I'm Al." he said.

"Come on, Al. We got a new lead. These guys are coming with us to a town called Yuki Village." Ed explained.

Al nodded and followed Ed out the door. The group walked toward the Train Station to buy their tickets.

"Hey Al, is your brother always so up tight about his height?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, he really gets mad when people call him short. It's just how he is." Al answered."But brother is really nice, even though he doesn't seem that way."

"Must be deep, deep down." Yuri said and laughed."Just kidding."

"Here we are. Five tickets to Yuki Village." Ed said paying.

"We could have gotten our own tickets." Dairu said. Ed shrugged and boarded the train. Dairu sat next to Yuri and Akira sat by her. Ed and Al sat acrossed from them. The train jerked to a start and soon trees and land was flying past them.

"Why are you looking for the Red Stone?" Dairu asked suddenly.

Ed looked at him in surprise before going back to his normal scowl. He turned back to the window and 'huff'ed.

"None of your concern." he says.

"Ok, I won't make you tell me." Dairu says."Just wondering."

It was quiet after that and night fell over the country. Yuri and Dairu cuddled where they sat and fell asleep. Ed did to after a while and Al was, though no one could tell. Akira followed shortly and laid her head against the window. They all slept peacefully, due to the gentle rocking of the train.


	3. Welcome To Yuki Village: Stranger Attack

**Welcome To Yuki Village: Attacked By A Stranger Or Is He**

In the morning they awoke and unboarded the train. Ed yawned and looked around at the buildings around them. Yuri and Akira grin slightly.

"This place is so cool!" Akira cheered with Yuri.

"Heh." Dairu chuckled before turning to Ed."Where does this guy live anyway?"

"Let's see..." Ed looked at the report Roy had given him."This way." Ed began to lead them to a street. He looked around and turned another corner. The others followed.

"Are you sure we're not lost, brother?" Al asked worriedly.

"No, I know where I'm going." Ed answers."Um..."

"Yep, we're lost." Dairu said.

"Oh great." Yuri said rolling her eyes."This is just perfect."

"I'm sorry." Al said.

"It's okay, means we can explore." Akira states."Let's split up and look. What's the address?"

After everyone had looked at the address, and committed it to memory, they set off. Dairu and Yuri went to the empty parts of the city, Ed went to the outskirts of the city, the younger two(Al and Akira) went to the more busy area. They had agreed to meet at the Train Station in three hours and to call for help if there was any trouble.

The two lovers walked through another alley for the millionth time that day. Both were on guard, with their alchemy gloves on. Alchemy gloves had alchemy circles so that the user didn't need to waste time drawing a circle. It had been about maybe a hour since they had split from Akira, Ed, and Al. Yuri sighed as they found nothing, but dirt and rats again.

'I really don't think we're going to find this guy in a place like this.' she thought. Dairu looked over at her and took her hand. Yuri looked up at him with a blush and questioning expression. He just smiled and started walking again. Yuri followed without protest as they turned another corner. The sudden spike coming from the ground startled them.

Akira stared in awe at the busy street she and Al were on. People walked around talking and buying things, children ran around playing tag. Al chuckled at them.

'It's peaceful here. I'm glad we didn't have to go to another country that was trying to thrive on small amounts of things.' she thought sadly.

"What's wrong, Akira?" Al asked.

"Nothing Al, just tired." she lied."We should head back to the Station, the others will be waiting."

They turned and headed back to the Station.

Ed looked around at the houses at the edge of Yuki Village. He was silently fuming that if Mustang had been wrong, then he would personal rip his head off and feed it to a bear. He sighed as he passed another house and paused. He looked at the address and back at the house.

'This is it! Better go get the others.' Ed thought excitedly. He turned around and retook the path to the Station. Once he got there, he saw Al and Akira lookig worried. It didn't take him long to guess why. Yuri and Dairu weren't back yet.

"Where are they? They better not be making-out in the bushes or something like that." Ed growled. Akira shook her head.

"No, they would have shown up."

"Let's go find them. We can vist the house tomorrow." Al suggested.

"Alright." Ed agreed."They took the less popular parts of town, right? That means the alley ways. Come on!"

They ran off toward the darker part of town.

Dairu and Yuri jumped a part as the spike popped up. They looked over to the side where a chuckle came from. A figure came from the shadows. He was tall and dressed in black from head to toe. Dairu's normally relaxed stance stiffened. He glared at the man and prepared to fight. Yuri watched with a sad expression. She knew this man, she had met him the same day she met Dairu.

"What are you doing here?" Dariu snarled.

"What else kid? I came for information on the stone. Same reason as the night I killed your mother." he taunted.

"Bastard!" Dairu roared, clapping his hands and making a wave of water hit the man. He flew back a few feet, but seemed perfectly okay. Dairu cursed.

"It'll take alot more then that to beat me." the guys says(I'm calling him Seth! XD). Seth's arm flew up and chains appeared around Dairu's feet. He struggled, only to have the chains dig into his legs more. Yuri clapped and fire melted the chains. Dairu stood up.

"Thanks Yuri." he said.

"Welcome." she said simplely."Got a plan?"

"Nope!" he answered."I thought we'd just wing it."

Yuri laughs slightly and makes another fire ball in her hand, Dairu does the same with water. They throw them at him. This time the water hit Seth and he had the breath knocked out of him. He sneered and shot chains at them. He slammed them against the walls of the alley. They dropped and he was going to do it again, till he was hit with fire and water at the sametime. Seth made to stand again, though he was in pain. There was an ehco of a clap. A bolt of lightning zoomed down at Seth and hit him. Yuri and Dairu blinked and looked over their shoulders. Akira stood there with Ed and Al. Akira waved.

"Hey."

"Thanks." Dairu said. Akira shrugged and looked to see Seth gone. She looked around, but gave up after not finding him near the group of alchemists.

"Who was that?" Al asked.

"No one." Yuri answered quickly. Ed and Al didn't buy it, but said nothing.

"Ed found the address." Akira stated, changing the subject."We can go tomorrow."

Everyone nods and yawns. They are led by Al to a inn he found and rented rooms to get a good nights rest.


	4. Memories: Yuri's First Friend

**Memories Of The Past: Yuri's First Friend **

**Disclaimer: **This chapter will take place a few years back before the first chapter. Dairu is 16, Yuri is 15, and Akira is 13. By the way, this is Yuri's Memory: so instead of saying Yuri, I'm saying I.

I walked the streets of our small town quietly. I was used to doing it, I did everyday for about five years. I don't have any friends to play with, I am alone. The only one I have is my sister, but she's not even my age. I sigh and turn another corner. I hear the thundering of feet and Akira rounds the corner. She leans against the wall and catches her breath.

"Yuri, I got a lead." she panted."In the town next over."

"About the stone?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Akira snorted."What else? They say there's a few others there, looking too. We'll have to be careful."

Yuri nodded and started a path to the borders of their town. They only had to walk a little bit to get there, no point in wasting money.

Akira and I walked down the dirt path to the next town over quietly. Neither of us really spoke much unless needed. There are many times when I notice how little I know about her and how little she most likely knows about me. I glanced back to see her following me still and I focus my gaze back on the town that was coming closer to us.

"We have about five miles. Then we'll have to go to the lake by the city. There's a man that lives in a lake house by it." Akira informed me. I nod and take the first step into our sister town. This one was much louder than our own.

Akira led the way to the lake, since I didn't know where it was. She usually would make mental maps of places from books. We get there and Akira pauses to look around. She points out an old shack by the lake side. It was wooden and old, but still stood. We looked at each other, then nodded and knocked on the door. No one answered.

"Maybe he's out somewhere?" I suggested.

"No." Akira disagreed."He's the loner type, he never leaves this house.." I knelt by the door knob and stared at it. It was broken and cracked, as if someone had hit it.

"Break in." I stated. I pushed the door open and walked inside. It was creeply quiet and empty. There were no lights, just unlit candles. I glanced at the floor and did a double-take. I stared down at it confused. There was a large puddle of some thick liquid.

'It...couldn't be.' I thought and looked to see the puddle led to the closet. Akira's hand was on the handle and was about to open it. I grabbed her and pulled her back. She looked at me questionly and I just shook my head.

"Let's go." I say. She nods and picks herself up. We exit the shack. I sighed in disappointment and sit by the lake. Akira lays down beside me and rests her arms behind her head.

"I'll find another." she promised.

"It's fine, kiddo." I say, ruffling her hair. She groans and pushes my hand away. I laugh to myself and stare out at the water. It was peaceful and calm. But things don't always last. Akira and I jumped up as a wave of water wasted over the spot we once were. I frowned and looked to my left. There was a boy there that I didn't know. He glared at us and clapped his gloved hands together.

'So he uses the same trick as me and Akira.' I thought, clapping my hands and making a fire ball. He rasied an eyebrow and made another wave come at me. I dodged and heard Akira clap her hands too. She sent lightning at the waves, blowing them up. But that took all of her time, so it was just me and our attacker. I threw a fire ball.

"What do you want?!" I growled when he got out of the way.

"Information on the stone!" he said."I know you're after it too."

"So? Who says we can't?!" I yelled, and 'yes'ed when I hit him. He flew back and slammed into the lake. The water started to swirl around the spot and he shot out of the water. I gasped. He had water coming from his back and shaped as wings. He was flying.

'Oh shit!' I thought and started moving around so his attacks missed. Throwing my fire up to him wasn't working, seeing to the fact that he easily could hit it with water. I grunted as the water hit her. I held her breath and tried to push it off. I could see the boy from inside the liquid. He was coming forward, but was hit by a static shock. The water fell and I sucked in some much needed air. He had fallen, his alchemy canceling out. Akira stood with her hand still out streached, panting. She grinned at me..

"Nice shot." I said. He was starting to get up, so I quickly made a fire sword and held it close to his neck. He sneered up at me. I said, "Give up."

"Like I'm going to let you go when you work for the man who killed my mother!" he shouts. I look at him questionly and step back. Akira comes to my side and gives him the same look.

"We work for no one but ourselves." I state and add."We wouldn't work for a killer." He looked up at me and looked down in shame. Akira and I turned and walked away. We returned to our home town and went to our house. We laid down to sleep.

The next morning we were walking around town, listening for clues. When I was suddenly tapped on the shoulder, I jumped. I looked to see the boy from yesterday, the only different was his face. It held a kind smile instead of an angry snarl. I tilted my head at him.

"Hello, um..." he started awkwardly."I just wanted to say sorry, you know, for yesterday."

"Whatever." I said."We all make mistakes." He grinned and nodded.

"Thanks. I'm Dairu." he said, holding out a hand.

"This is Akira." I said pointing to her and took his hand."And I'm Yuri." Dairu shook my hand and then Akira's. We ended up walking and talking.

Yuri woke up from her dream. It was more like a memory. She smiled and sat up in bed, yawning. Akira twitched beside her and Yuri shook her awake. Akira's eyes opened and she sat up too.

"Morning." she muttered.

"Morning, brat." Yuri joked. Akira stuck her tongue out at her and they got dressed. They met up with the boys and exited the house to vist their lead.

"Did you sleep well?" Dairu asked Yuri, holding her hand.

"Yeah, I had a dream of you." Yuri answered.

"What kind of dream?" he asked.

"Of the first time we met." she replied.


End file.
